Un peu d'ambiance au château !
by Lony02
Summary: Bella arrive au château et ça promet d'être animé !


**POV DEMETRI**

Avec Felix, nous venons de sortir du château pour faire une ronde dans Voltera avant de partir manger dans la réserve de touristes que Heidi a pu nous trouver.

**-Je pense que ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Tu en penses quoi Dem ?**

**-Tu as raison, on va pouvoir rentrer.**

**\- Tant mieux, j'ai faim !**

**\- Tu changeras jamais Felix.**

On se mit donc a courir et nous sommes rentré au château. Une courbette aux rois, un rapport de notre ronde et nous pouvons enfin manger.

Une fois tous les humains dans la salle, une odeur particulière a attirée mon attention.

Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? On dirait une odeur florale mais elle est beaucoup plus attirante et plus forte que les autres. Je dois la trouver et vite.

Et c'est donc ce que je fis, une fois toute la pièce scannée et toutes les personnes passées en revu, j'ai pu mettre un visage sur cette délicieuse odeur. Dans le même temps, j'ai remarqué le regard insistant que Marcus avait sur moi. Il a même présenté sa main à Aro pour lui faire partager ses pensées et franchement, ça sent mauvais pour moi.

Je fus d'ailleurs sorti de mes pensées par Aro qui frappa fortement dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des humains qui regardaient tout autour d'eux pour découvrir la pièce qui sera témoin de leurs dernières minutes de vie mais ça, ils ne le savent pas encore.

**-Et bien bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans notre magnifique ville ainsi que notre château.**

**-Et bien, elle se prend pas pour de la merde la momie.**

Ces paroles ont été chuchoté par une humaine et tous les vampires se sont figé.

Wow, elle va être dans un sacré merdier cette fille. D'ailleurs, Caïus m'a lancé un regard assez équivaut, je dois la sortir de là.

**\- Laquelle ?**

**\- Petite brune aux cheveux longs à droite au fond de la salle, chemise en jean et jean noir. Emmènes la dans la bibliothèque, on s'en occupera après le repas. Vas, on te gardera des humains.**

**\- Bien maître.**

J'ai donc fais mon chemin jusqu'à elle pour finalement me rendre compte que cette jeune femme est juste magnifique et que la divine odeur vient d'elle.

**\- Mademoiselle ?**

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me dévisagea.

**-C'est pourquoi ?**

**-Veuillez me suivre.**

**-Pourquoi ça ?**

**-Parce que je vous le demande.**

**-Et le s'il vous plait, c'est pour les chiens ? Ce que je ne suis pas au passage.**

**-Ne m'obligez pas à vous sortir par la force.**

**-Mais je vous en pris, allez y parce que je ne bougerez pas.**

Ok, elle a du caractère la petite. Elle veut jouer ? Et bien on va jouer. Je me suis approché un peu plus d'elle et je l'ai mis sur mon épaule, un peu dans le style sac à patates. Bien sur, la demoiselle ne se laissa pas faire hein, ça aurait été trop beau. Elle s'est donc mise à crier ce qui a bien évidemment attiré l'attention sur nous deux.

**-Mais lâchez moi ! Je ne veux pas venir avec vous ! Au secours, je suis en train de me faire enlever !**

**-Mais tu vas te taire oui ?**

**-Bah alors Demetri, t'arrive plus à gérer une simple petite humaine ?**

**-Ta gueule Felix.**

J'utilisais ma vitesse vampirique pour la sortir de là et l'emmenais dans la bibliothèque. Peu de temps après, on commença à entendre les cris d'horreur des humains restés dans la salle avec les autres. Le repas a commencé.

**-C'est quoi ces cris ?**

**-Les personnes qui étaient avec toi.**

**-Pourquoi ils crient comme ça ? Et vous vous prenez pour qui pour me tutoyer ? On a pas élevé les cochons ensemble il me semble.**

**-Je te tutoies si j'en ai envie et s'ils crient, c'est tout simplement parce que les miens qui étaient dans la salle sont en train de les vider.**

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux avant de reculer de deux pas.

**-Comment ça les vider ?**

**-Ils les vident de leur sang.**

**-Et c'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Mais pourquoi ? Ils sont en train de les tuer et vous, vous êtes ici à ne rien faire ?**

**-Je ne fais pas rien puisse que je te surveille et si je n'étais pas là, je serais en train de manger moi aussi.**

**-De manger ?**

Elle me fit de gros yeux avant de reculer de quelques pas.

**-Oui**.

Je la vis se perdre dans ses pensées avant qu'elle ne se laisse choir sur le fauteuil derrière elle avec un soupir résigné si je puis dire.

**-Qu'est ce que tu as encore ?**

**-Je vais mourir moi aussi hein ?**

**-J'en suis sur à 98% oui.**

**-Génial. Donc, vous êtes quoi alors ?**

**-Des vampires.**

**-Bien sur, des vampires. Remarque, ça explique la vitesse de tout à l'heure quand tu m'as conduite ici.**

**-On se tutoies maintenant ?**

**-Bah je vais mourir alors ça change plus grand-chose.**

Nous sommes resté silencieux encore quelques minutes avant que Felix arrive.

**-Vous pouvez venir, les rois vous attendent.**

**-D'accord.**

La fille se leva sans que je lui demande et sans râler ce qui je crois, est un exploit et nous sommes retourné dans la salle des trônes.

Je me suis de suite dirigé vers eux avant de m'agenouiller et Aro est venu prendre ma main pour lire mes pensées. Une fois libéré, je me suis tourné vers la fille qui était resté derrière moi.

**-Quoi ?! Ne me regardes pas comme ça, il est hors de question que je m'agenouille devant eux.**

Elle ne fait vraiment rien pour arranger son cas elle.

**-Comment t'appelles tu jeune fille ?**

**-Qu'est ce que ça peux vous faire ? Vous voulez savoir quoi mettre sur ma pierre tombale ?**

Contre toute attente, Aro se mit à rire et Marcus afficha un faible sourire, du jamais vu.

**-Et bien, je suis heureux de t'annoncer que tu ne vas pas mourir jeune fille pour la simple bonne raison que tu es l'âme sœur de notre cher Demetri ici présent.**

Quoi ?

**-Non, c'est une blague ? Je refuse d'être avec lui.**

**-Hé oh, moi non plus je ne suis pas enchanté. Vous êtes sur maître ?**

**-Oui Demetri, Marcus vois très bien le lien qui vous unit.**

Mon dieu la poisse, j'ai vraiment de la chance moi.

**-Attendez, comment ça Marcus voit le lien et qui est ce Marcus ?**

Marcus se leva avec toujours un sourire sur les lèvres et s'approcha de nous.

**-Je suis Marcus. Je pense que vous savez que nous sommes des vampires.**

**-Oui, je suis au courant.**

**-Et bien sachez petite que certains vampires ont des pouvoirs.**

**-Des pouvoirs ? Comme Superman ou Spiderman ?**

**-Non, pas vraiment comme eux mais par exemple, Aro peut lire dans les pensées en touchant quelqu'un, Demetri est un traqueur, il peut retrouver n'importe qui dans le monde et moi, je peux voir les liens entre deux personnes, âmes sœurs, forte amitié ou autre. Il n'existe pas que ça comme pouvoirs mais bien d'autre encore.**

**-Ooookkk. Donc il est mon soit disant âme sœur donc, ça veut dire quoi pour moi ?**

**-Ça veut dire que vous allez être transformé par Demetri et vous allez rester vivre avec nous.**

**-Et si je ne veux pas ?**

**-Je crois que vous n'avez malheureusement pas le choix mademoiselle.**

**-Génial, manquez plus que ça. Je vais devoir passer le reste de ma non vie coincé ici, dans ce foutu château ?**

**-C'est exacte. Bienvenue à Voltera mademoiselle Swan.**

Mais comment Aro connait son nom ?

**-D'où savez vous mon nom ?**

**-Felix a profité de ton inattention pour fouiller dans ton sac.**

**-Donc, vous allez me séquestrer ?**

**-Mais bien sur que non, tu pourras bouger autant que tu veux mais tu devras toujours avoir un garde avec toi.**

**-Demetri, conduis ta compagne dans la chambre à côté de la tienne. A moins qu'Isabella préfère ta chambre.**

**-Non ! Il est hors de question que je dorme dans la même chambre que lui. Et ne m'appelez pas Isabella, c'est Bella. Je déteste mon prénom complet.**

**-Oh, il est pourtant magnifique.**

**-Ouais et qu'on soit bien clair, il est hors de question que je sois à vos ordres et que je m'agenouille devant vous.**

Cette fille, Bella, a beaucoup de cran. Elle a l'air de s'en foutre mais totalement de s'opposer à des vampires.

**-C'est ce qu'on verra Bella.**

**-Et une dernière chose, vous allez regretter de m'avoir dans les parages, je vous le garantis.**

Elle se retourna sur ses dernières paroles et se dirigea sur la grande porte.

**-Et bien, les prochains jours risque d'être mouvementés. Demetri, vas avec elle.**

**-Bien maître.**

Je m'inclinai devant mes rois et rattrapais Bella qui n'était pas très loin.

**POV BELLA**

Non mais c'est pas vrai ça, comment je fais pour toujours me retrouver dans des situations aussi bizarres ? Des vampires, non mais sérieux, c'est quoi ce délire ? Je jure devant qui vous voulez qu'ils vont le regretter. Je vais rester moi-même tout en en rajoutant un peu et ils finiront par me détester puis par me relâcher ou alors par me tuer mais ce sera toujours mieux que de vivre cloîtré dans ce foutu château. Je suis pas Raiponce hein !

Que l'enfer commence.

Je continuai dans le couloir et quelques secondes après, mon fameux compagnon est venu me rejoindre.

**-Bon, tu as de quoi noter ?**

**-Tu veux noter quoi ?**

**-Bah si je dois vivre ici, je vais avoir besoin de quelques affaires donc, mon cher compagnon, tu vas devoir aller me faire deux trois courses.**

**-Fais chier. Qu'est ce qu'il te faut ?**

**-Tu vas retenir tout ?**

**-Oui, on a une bonne mémoire. Alors ?**

C'est partit, que le jeu commence.

**-Vous avez de quoi manger pour les humains ?**

**-Euh oui, je crois qu'on doit avoir quelques truc dans les cuisines.**

**-Ouais, je vais quand même te faire une liste. Alors, je voudrais que tu me prennes de la viande, des légumes, des desserts et des gâteaux. Et surtout, prends moi du chocolat, je suis une accro du chocolat. Ensuite, il me faut tout le nécessaire pour la salle de bain, shampooing, gel douche, crème, dentifrice, brosse à dent et tout ce qui va avec. Pour le savon et le shampooing, prend à la fraise si tu trouve ou aux freesias. Bien sur je vais également avoir besoin de papier toilette et de tampons.**

**-Des tampons ? Attends, tu ne veux pas en parler plutôt à Jane ?**

**-Mais non voyons, tu es mon compagnon enfin, rien ne dois te gêner chérit.**

Oh la tête qu'il fait, on dirait qu'il vient de voir un fantôme. Faut que je me retienne, je ne dois pas éclater de rire.

**-Alors, ensuite, il me faut des vêtements et des sous vêtements aussi. Sur ça, je te fais confiance pour choisir, je suis sur que tu prendras ce qu'il faut. Si c'est pas le cas, et bien, tu y retourneras.**

**-Voilà, on est arrivé.**

Il me fit entrer dans une chambre énorme avec une salle de bain adjacente mais question couleur et meubles, j'ai vu mieux.

**-Ouais, elle est pas terrible.**

Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel ce qui m'a fait sourire. C'est vrai, on ne peut pas dire qu'il est moche mais je vais lui faire payer quand même.

**-Je te laisse te familiariser avec ta chambre, je vais aller demander aux rois si je peux sortir pour t'acheter tout ce qu'il te faut.**

**-D'accord, vas voir tes maîtres petit chien. A tout a l'heure.**

Je ne lui portais pas plus d'attention et me dirigea vers ma fenêtre avec je dois le reconnaitre une vue magnifique. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que j'entendis enfin la porte de ma chambre se refermer.

**POV DEMETRI**

Wow, cette fille a vraiment un culot pas possible. Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallut que ce soit elle ma compagne ? Je ressens bien quelque chose pour elle mais c'est bien loin de ce que doivent ressentir des âmes sœurs.

Arrivé à la salle des trônes et je m'incline devant mes maîtres.

**-Demetri, comment se porte ta jeune compagne ?**

Je me relevai et tournai la tête vers Marcus.

**-Etes vous sur que c'est bien elle ma compagne ?**

**-Oui Demetri, ça ne fait aucun doute.**

**-Mais pourtant je ne ressens presque rien pour elle.**

**-C'est tout a fait normal, elle est encore humaine. Une fois qu'elle sera transformé, vous ressentirez l'un pour l'autre ce que tous les compagnons ressentent.**

Hum… Je n'en suis pas si sur moi.

**-Voulais tu autre chose à part ça Demetri ?**

**-Oui, maître. Je voudrai la permission d'aller en ville afin d'acheter ce qu'il faut pour Isabella. Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup d'affaires humaines si elle vient à rester ici un moment avant d'être transformée.**

**-Oui, c'est exact. Vas y Demetri, tu as notre accord. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec toi ?**

**-Non merci, ça devrai aller. Merci maître.**

Je m'inclinai une dernière fois et fonçai à toute vitesse en direction du garage pour prendre ma voiture. Je sens que je vais en avoir pour toute l'après-midi.

Et c'est ce qui s'est passé. J'ai passé toute ma putain d'après-midi dans un foutu centre commercial à chercher les satanées affaires que cette chieuse de Bella va avoir besoin. Bordel, il existe plein de marques différents pour tous les produits qu'elle m'a demandé, comment je suis sensé savoir quoi prendre moi ? Et puis merde, elle n'aura qu'à revenir avec Jane, ces trucs débiles ne sont pas pour moi, je ne suis pas son esclave, elle n'aura qu'à ce démerder toute seule, comme une grande. La seule chose que j'ai pu lui acheter, c'est la nourriture, je savais à peu près quoi prendre.

Au bout de trois heures à tourner en rond, je rendis les armes et finis par rentrer au château. Une fois ma voiture garée, je me dirigeai de suite dans la chambre de Bella ou j'entrai sans frapper. Cette fois, je la retrouvai assise sur son lit, en train de lire un livre. D'ailleurs, ou est ce qu'elle l'a eu ?

**-Tiens, Demetri. Tu as trouvé tout ce qu'il me fallait ?**

**-Non.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Je n'y connais rien en trucs de filles donc, tu iras avec Jane.**

**-T'es sérieux ? Tu crois vraiment que les momies qui te servent de maîtres vont me laisser sortir ?**

**-Arrêtes de les insulter.**

**-Bah quoi ? C'est faux peut être ? Ils ne sont pas vieux ?**

**-Là n'est pas question. Tu iras demain avec Jane.**

**-Très bien. Mais je mets quoi moi pour dormir cette nuit et pour me laver ?**

**-Je vais voir avec Jane, elle va pouvoir te prêter des vêtements.**

**-Attends, tu m'as bien regardé chérit ? Ta Jane a quoi ? 14 ans physiquement ? je ne suis pas sur de rentrer dans ses vêtements de petite fille.**

Elle n'a pas tout à fait là dessus. Bella a des formes, superbes formes au passage que Jane n'a pas et n'aura jamais.

**-Très bien, je vais voir avec Heidi alors.**

**-Alors là pas question !**

Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore ?

**-Pourquoi cette fois ?**

**-Je ne veux pas ressembler à une pute, je suis sur que cette fille n'a que des nuisettes transparentes et avec le moins de tissu possible.**

Encore une fois, je ne peux que lui donner raison. C'est dingue comment elle a réussit à nous cerner assez vite.

**-Ok. Alors qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?**

**-Je veux bien un de tes t-shirt, ça fera l'affaire.**

**-T'es sérieuse là ?**

**-Oui. Un t-shirt avec mes sous-vêtements feront l'affaire.**

Ok, je ne suis pas sur que se soit une bonne idée.

**-De toute façon, si tu ne veux pas, je suis sur qu'un autre vampire sera ravi de me voir avec son maillot. Alors, qu'est ce que tu décides chérit ?**

**-Ok, c'est bon, tu as gagné, je refuse que ma compagne porte les vêtements d'un autre mâle.**

**-Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens…**

C'est qu'elle a raison en plus. Merde, je commence à ressentir quelque chose pour elle, pas grand-chose mais c'est là quand même.

**-Et prends moi ton gel douche et ton shampoing aussi s'il te plait.**

Je partis donc en quatrième vitesse dans ma chambre et attrapais le premier t-shirt qui vient et mon nécessaire de toilettes avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

**-Tiens.**

**-Merci Dem, t'es trop gentil.**

Elle s'est approché de moi et a déposé un baiser sur ma joue. Etonnement, ma gorge m'a brulée mais je n'ai pas envie de la vider de son sang.

**-De rien.**

**-Dis, comment ça va se passer demain ? Je dois demander à quelqu'un ou tout est déjà organisé ?**

**-Je vais m'en occuper pendant la nuit.**

**-Ok, merci. Bon, et bien bonne nuit et a demain. Au faites, je voudrais un café et des croissants pour mon petit déjeuner. Si vous n'avez pas ça en stock, je suis sur que tu trouveras un café facilement non ?**

Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'elle est énervante. Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit elle ma compagne ?

**-Bien sur. Autre chose princesse ?**

**-Non, ce sera tout, merci. Laisse moi maintenant.**

**Je serrai les poings et sortis de sa chambre pour retourner dans la salle des trônes.**

**-Demetri, qu'est ce qui t'amènes encore une fois ?**

**-Toujours elle maître. Je n'ai pas pu trouver ce dont elle allait avoir besoin donc je voudrais savoir si elle pouvait y aller elle-même demain matin avec Jane.**

**-Demain tu dis ?**

**-Oui sire.**

**-Il me semble que Jane n'ai rien de prévu donc je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients. Cependant, es tu sur que ça soit une bonne idée de laisser Bella avec Jane ?**

**-Du peu que je connais Bella sir, je m'inquièterai plus pour Jane que pour elle.**

**-C'est à ce point ?**

**-Vous n'imaginez même pas et je suis sur que ce n'est que le début.**

Un sourire énorme se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aro avant qu'il se mette à taper dans ses mains.

**-Formidable ! Enfin de la nouveauté dans ce château, on va peut être s'amuser un peu.**

Mon dieu, mon maître a l'air aussi dérangé que ma compagne.

**POV BELLA**

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux ce matin, j'ai mis un certain temps à comprendre ou je me trouvais avant de me souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé hier. Mon dieu, je suis coincé avec des vampires. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, ils peuvent me tuer quand ils veulent et je n'ai rien qui m'attends dehors donc, je m'en fou un peu de mon destin en faite.

Un coup à la porte me fit sortir de mes pensées et une gamine entra avec un visage de marbre bien évidemment.

**-Bonjour petite, comment tu vas ?**

**-Je suis plus vieille que toi et je suis Jane.**

**-Peut être mais moi, je fais mon âge alors que toi, tu auras 14ans physiquement toute ta très longue vie. Enfin bref, qu'est ce qui t'amènes dans mon humble chambre ?**

**-Tu dois te préparer. Ensuite on prend la route.**

**-Et je déjeune quand dans tout ça ?**

**-Dans la voiture.**

**-D'aaaaccord. Dis, tu sais faire des plus longues phrases ou tu fais toujours aussi court.**

**-Je ne parle pas pour ne rien dire.**

**-Très bien, c'est pas grave, je ferais la conversation pour deux.**

Sur ce, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain avec mes vêtements d'hier sous le bras.

**-Tu m'entends toujours Jane ?**

**-Bien sur, les vampires ont une ouïe très fine.**

**-D'accord et t'es en train de crier pour que j'entende c'est ça ?**

**-C'est exact.**

**-Alors, ça fait des années que tu es là ? Au service des momies j'entends.**

**-Ce sont nos rois, tu leurs dois le respect. Et je suis ici depuis des centaines d'années.**

**-Ok donc tu couches avec lequel ou tu as couché avec lesquels ?**

**-Je te demande pardon ?**

**-Mais enfin Jane, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu te tapes qui tu veux tu sais. Alors, avec qui ?**

**-Personne qui te regarde.**

**-T'es vraiment pas drôle. Tant pis, je vais deviner toute seule alors, est ce que c'est le petit jeune qui est toujours avec toi ?**

**-Alec ?!**

**-Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle moi, personne a eu la bonne idée de se présenter officiellement. Donc, ce n'est pas avec Alec ?**

**-Non, Alec est mon frère, on nous considère comme les jumeaux maléfiques.**

**-Pourquoi maléfiques ?**

**-Parce qu'en un seul regard, nous causons des ravages.**

**-Ah oui, vous avez une sorte de pouvoir ?**

**-On appel plus ça des dons.**

**-Ok. Quel est le tien et celui d'Alec ?**

**-Je peux infliger une forte douleur juste par la pensée et Alec peut couper les sens.**

**-Wow, ça doit être génial. Est-ce que vous allez l'utiliser sur moi ?**

Je voudrais éviter de souffrir quand même. Je suis peut être désespéré mais pas masochiste hein.

**-Non, en tant que compagne de Demetri, nous n'avons pas le droit de te toucher.**

**-Enfin une bonne nouvelle !**

Enfin une bonne chose d'être la compagne de Demetri. Je crois que ça va être une des seules.

**-On t'en a déjà parlé hier.**

**-Oui bah excuses moi mais j'avais d'autre chose à penser. Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Tu as été avec le gros costaud ?**

**-Non.**

**-Ouais, t'a raison, il est trop grand et trop fort pour toi, tu dois paraitre minuscule à côté de lui. Comment il s'appelle lui d'ailleurs ?**

**-Félix.**

**-Ok.**

Je finissais de me laver et sortis de la douche. Je me séchais et m'habillais rapidement.

**-Rassures moi Jane, tu t'es pas tapé les momies quand même ?**

**-Arrêtes Bella ! C'est dingue, comment tu peux sortir autant de conneries à la minutes ?**

Je sortis de la salle de bain et me postais en face de Jane avec un petit sourire.

**-Est-ce que la petite Jane est en train de se rebeller ?**

Elle fit une grimace avant de détourner la tête.

**-C'est bien, continues comme ça et on va bien s'entendre toi et moi. Bon, on y va Jane, je t'attends moi !**

Je lui tournais le dos et aller vers la porte de ma chambre.

**-Non mais je rêve, c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité là !**

**-Je t'ai entendu Jane.**

Je n'ajoutais rien et nous sommes enfin parti faire les boutiques. Ce qui nous a pris trois bonnes heures à peu près. Dès que nous sommes revenu, nous avons rejoins une bonne partie de la garde dans la salle des trônes. Jane marchait rapidement mais d'une façon humaine pour ne pas me perdre et elle claqua les portes de la salle tellement fort que ça a du laisser une marque dans les murs.

**-Plus jamais ! Je ne veux plus jamais sortir avec elle ! La prochaine fois tu te démerdes Demetri !**

**-Oh, t'exagères pas un peu là Jane ?**

**-Non Bella ! Plus jamais je sors avec toi !**

Dès notre entrée, tous les vampires présents se sont figé et ont regardé Jane avec des gros yeux sans vraiment faire attention à notre conversation.

Pourquoi sont-ils tous figé ? Et bien, c'est peut être parce que j'ai un peu obligé Jane à changer de tenue. Au lieu de ses vêtements noirs des Volturi, elle porte maintenant un jeans bleu, un maillot rose, des baskets et à la place de son traditionnel chignon trop tiré, je lui ai fais des tresses. Là, on peut vraiment voir qu'elle était très jeune quand elle a été transformé. Mais ça lui va plutôt bien. D'ailleurs, j'ai également une petite surprise pour son jumeau, Alec. Une surprise qui se résume également avec des vêtements comme un jeans bleu, un t-shirt trop grand, une casquette, des baskets et des chaînes style rappeur, il va être mignon là dedans. D'ailleurs, il est temps de lui donner son cadeau.

**-Tiens Alec, petit cadeau pour toi aussi. Mets les tout de suite s'il te plait.**

**-Non, c'est hors de question.**

**-Enfin mon petit, tu ne voudrais pas te mettre Demetri à dos quand même.**

**-Je préfère qu'il me frappe plutôt que de finir dans le même genre d'état que Jane.**

**-Fais le Alec, je veux voir dans quelle tenue Bella te vois.**

**-Mais…**

**-Alec.**

Il baissa la tête défaitiste et soupira.

**-Bien maître.**

Oh, les rois sont là. Je ne les avaient pas vu avec tout ça. Enfin il en manque un.

**-Il est pas là l'albinos ?**

Je vis Demetri, sur ma droite, se taper le front en secouant la tête.

**-T'as des envies suicidaires ou quoi ?**

**-Non, mais rien ne me retiens ici donc je peux mourir, c'est pas grave.**

**-Ma chère, je dois dire que c'est une bénédiction de vous avoir ici. Vous nous apportez une fraîcheur que nous n'avions pas eu depuis longtemps.**

**-Et bien je suis contente de pouvoir vous aider.**

C'est la dessus qu'Alec fit son entrée avec sa nouvelle tenue. Et je dois dire que ça lui va plutôt bien.

**-Ça te va pas mal Alec.**

D'un coup, le rois qui a l'air de se faire le moins chier se mit à taper dans ses mains en rigolant.

**-C'est fantastique, a partir d'aujourd'hui, dès que vous êtes en repos, je veux que vous soyez habillé en civil, est ce que c'est compris ?**

**-Oui maître.**

C'est une excellente nouvelle, mais pourquoi ils me regardent tous avec un regard de tueur ? Je n'ai rien fais de mal moi ?

Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi, eux s'occupant de moi, moi les faisant chier et la momie en chef, toujours en train de rire de ce que je peux faire. D'ailleurs, la loi sur les vêtements est toujours d'actualité. Certains l'apprécie mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde. Je vous laisse deviner qui.

J'ai également appris les prénoms des gardes principaux, ça sert à rien que j'apprennes les autres, je ne les connais pas. J'ai aussi appris la plupart des dons qu'ils possèdent.

Maintenant, nous sommes tous dans la salle des trônes pour une réunion quelconque pour une future mission mais si j'ai bien compris, c'est le deuxième groupe qui part donc, pas mes souffres douleur préférés.

**-Demetri, tu as jusque ce soir pour trouver ce clan qui pose problème.**

**-Bien maître.**

**-Vous pourrez partir une fois que vous aurez les coordonnées. Vous pouvez disposer.**

Je suivis encore une fois Demetri, Félix, Jane et Alec. Un silence règne entre nous et je ne supporte pas ça.

**-Aussi non Félix, tu le vis bien de porter un nom de chat ? Moi ça m'embêterai un peu. Tiens, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais t'appeler chaton. Est-ce que ça te va, tu aimes bien ?**

**-Tu fais ça Bella et je vais te réduire en bouillie.**

**-Et comment ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher chaton.**

**-Bon sang, ce que je vais te mettre quand tu seras un vampire. J'ai hâte que ce moment arrive.**

Ah oui, je ne vous l'ai pas dis ? Une date a été décidée pour ma transformation. Au début, ils voulaient encore attendre mais à première vue, ils commencent tous à en avoir marre de moi. Donc, ils veulent me transformer pour que Demetri puisse me calmer un peu dans mes délires. Mais personnellement, je ne crois pas que ça va être possible, c'est pas dans mon tempérament de me soumettre à quelqu'un. Ça promet une belle et longue éternité tout ça. Mais une chose est sur, je ne resterai pas ici. Avec ou sans Demetri, je partirais et on verra ce qui se passera.

Allez, assez parlé de ça, revenons à ce fameux silence qui me rend dingue.

**-Alors le GPS, tu as trouvé ton fameux clan ?**

**-Oui, ça y est presque, il ne me manque plus grand-chose.**

**-Cool. Allons-y let's go, c'est parti les amis, nous allons les trouver, Demetri peut y arriver. Ou allons nous ? Oh allez Demetri, continues la chanson, c'est ton passage là !**

**-Non !**

**-Pfff… t'es même pas drôle. Chaton ?**

**-Non plus et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !**

**-Bande rabats joie.**

**-Tut tut Bella, tut tut Bella. Chaton arrêtes, arrêtes de râler ! Tut tut Bella, tut tut Bella !**

Du coin de l'œil je voyais bien qu'ils allaient limite s'arracher les cheveux mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'adore les embêter.

**-Ça y est, je les ai !**

**-Enfin ! Avoues que c'est grâce à ma chanson.**

**-Comptes là-dessus.**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime chérit.**

Demetri envoya un message avec l'adresse et l'équipe pu enfin partir.

Jane, Alec et Félix ont alors tourné la tête vers Demetri avant de la hocher et Félix lui fit également un clin d'œil. C'est quoi ce délire ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

**-Viens Bella, c'est l'heure.**

**-L'heure de quoi ?**

Il insista du regard et la lumière se fit enfin dans mon esprit.

**-Oh.**

**-Oui oh.**

La transformation, je vais être transformé là tout de suite maintenant.

**-J'ai pas le choix hein ?**

**-Non, désolé.**

Ouais, je savais que j'aillais finir comme ça de toute façon.

Demetri nous conduit alors dans sa chambre, il m'allongea sur son lit et finit par enfoncer ses dents dans mon cou puis dans mes poignets et mes chevilles. Au bout de quelques secondes, le feu commença à se propager en moi. Voilà, c'est la fin pour moi. Finit la Bella humaine.

J'ai brûlé pendant trois bons jours avant que ça s'arrête enfin et que je puisse rouvrir les yeux. Bizarrement, je n'ai rien oublié de ma vie humaine.

**-Bella, est ce que ça va ?**

Je tournais la tête et je découvris Demetri. Wow, il est encore plus beau qu'avant.

**-Oui, ça va.**

**-Tu sais qui je suis ?**

**-Oui, je me rappel à peu près de tout.**

**-Tant mieux.**

Je lui souris et il serra sa main sur la mienne.

**-Bonjour chérit.**

**-Bonjour mon amour.**

Mes sentiments pour Demetri sont arrivé d'un seul coup donc je pense que c'est la même chose pour lui. On a toute l'éternité maintenant pour apprendre à ce connaître et s'aimer.

**EPILOGUE**

Trente longues années ont passées. Nous sommes toujours ensemble avec Demetri et c'est l'amour fou comme vous devez vous en douter. On a nos hauts et nos bas mais dans l'ensemble, nous menons une chouette vie.

Bien sur, nous ne vivons pas au château, j'ai refusé et Demetri m'a suivis. On représente les italiens en Amérique et dès qu'ils ont besoin de nous, nous venons les aider.

Je suis toujours en contact avec Jane, Alec et Félix, ce sont en quelque sorte nos meilleurs amis, notre famille.

Et bien sur, je suis toujours aussi chiante enfin moi je n'y crois pas mais c'est l'avis de mon mari. Il dit même que ça empire avec l'âge. Mais je sais qu'il m'aime comme ça.

Voilà, maintenant, on se connait bien, on s'aime profondément et c'est pas près de changer. Ah oui, et je ne m'agenouille toujours pas devant les momies !


End file.
